This invention relates in general to wire management devices and deals more particularly with an improved modular faceplate assembly for mounting at a termination point in a wiring system to support one or more electrical or electronic devices such as, for example, electrical outlet receptacles and/or telecommunications jacks, to facilitate interface with the wiring system. A faceplate assembly of the type with which the improvement of the present invention is concerned is adapted for mounting on a device box, surface mounted raceway or other structure which comprises a part of a wiring system and generally includes a frame or faceplate for supporting one or more modular inserts or panels which carry discrete electrical or electronic devices. The panel or panels are releasably secured to the faceplate or other supporting structure by substantially concealed latching elements. Each insert or panel member is supported within and provides a substantial closure for at least a part of a frontal opening in the faceplate and cooperates with the faceplate to conceal the latching element or elements which retain it in assembly with the faceplate. The panel member or members may also conceal other fasteners which retain the faceplate on an associated supporting structure. A faceplate assembly of the aforedescribed type is particularly suitable for use in a premises distribution/communication system to provide a universal quick change interface for voice, data and video applications.
Some means must, of course, be provided to release each panel or insert from its associated faceplate to enable access to electrical terminations therebehind. Heretofore, discrete latch operating apertures have been provided in the frontal surfaces of such faceplate assemblies and in the regions of the retaining latch or latches to enable a tool such as a screwdriver, for example, to be inserted into and through each latch operating aperture to operate an associated latch whereby the insert or insert members which comprise the assembly may be removed from the faceplate. In such prior art faceplate assemblies each latch is often located some distance rearward of an associated insert panel so that the manner in which the panels are secured to the faceplate is not immediately evident. One who is not familiar with the latching system may accidentally scratch, mar or otherwise damage the frontal surface of the faceplate assembly in an attempt to pry or otherwise remove a panel from the faceplate. Further, the latch operating openings in the frontal surfaces of such prior art faceplate assemblies are usually readily visible and tend to detract from the otherwise smooth uninterrupted surface appearance of the assemblies. The present invention is concerned with these problems.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved modular faceplate assembly of the concealed latch type having latching means which is easy to operate and which provides improved latch concealment for better overall appearance.